Building Blocks
by kbeto
Summary: Like everything in life, love is to be build. An innocently fluffy (and short) toddler!Flones fic, rated T to be safe and a kid!fic in its majority.


_Disclaimer: When feels take over, you know you're screwed. And possibly broke, too._

_A/N: This draws inspiration from a scene I saw the other day, where two toddlers met for the time and were just so happy to see each other and I had to fight my inner fangirl to not squeal on the spot (or their mums would think I was crazy). There's nothing cuter than seeing those little people demonstrating that prejudice is something taught, not something one is born with. It's a short SA that is not related to any Prompt Table I'm doing._

_**Anonymous**__ Haha! Why wouldn't I reply to your question? It might happen if I take too long between updates and forget about it, but I'm never __willingly__ ignoring anyone (if I ever leave a question unanswered, you are free to call me on my bullshit)._

_OMG I think I still have __WAYS__ to go before I am truly content with my talent, but thank you so much! I don't think I'd be uncomfortable writing shy!Dougie (like if I were to write some juicy ~sexy time~), but more like I would probably screw things up. :( I'm not refusing your suggestion, though. You might even be surprised someday. *wink, wink* Thank you for your support! :D_

Building Blocks

It was a nice Friday afternoon, when Mrs. Fletcher decided to take her baby boy for a walk. Tom was starting to get the hang of walking, and she needed to buy a few things, which gave her the idea of taking him to a little stroll at the mall. It would be a nice programme for both mother and son, so she went to give the boy a good bath and dress him in a very cute outfit – not that he needed any help, with his round, rosy cheeks, chocolate like eyes and fair hair.

"Don't you love this smell, Tommy?" she rubbed their noses together in a Eskimo kiss, making Tom giggle with his scarcely teethed smile. He seemed to love the fragrance his Mickey Mouse shampoo had, as well as the big-eared character.

Finished with all the bathing, Mrs. Fletcher pulled a very fluffy towel to thoroughly dry her baby, taking special care to not let water inside the many skin folds of Tom's baby fat. Content with the task executed, she dressed him in a bathrobe with a hood with – surprise – two round mouse ears on top.

Tom just giggled the entire time, enjoying seemingly common activities, though everything should be an adventure when you're so young and many things are new to your tiny existence. He made a unintelligible noise that sounded awfully like a happy squeal to his mum, prompting her to give him a 'plane flight' all the way to his bedroom.

"Time to get you dressed, little man." A few pieces of tiny clothing came out of a nearby drawer, mostly consisting in the green colour. "You're going to be the most handsome boy around, if I say so myself."

~#~

Shopping went extraordinarily smooth, considering Mrs. Fletcher had to slow her own pace to match Tom's clumsy little ones and carried a bag with a few presents with her. At first, the little boy spent more time in her arms than properly walking, but it changed when he caught a glimpse at a display full with colourful toys.

"What, Tommy? You want to go there?" his mother put him down, and they started walking at baby-step speed to the source of Tom's sudden interest.

They were almost reaching 'Toy Land', when Tom suddenly stopped in his tracks, making Mrs. Fletcher also halt. She looked down to see what was wrong, following her son's gaze to where another woman holding the hand of a blond boy with curly hair and dusted freckled face stood, the toddler also staring at Tom.

The boy with blue eyes started dragging his (presumed) mother with him, until Tom was within his reach. He smiled brightly upon seeing the amicable round face up close – which prompted Tom to do the same – and reached his stubby arm to touch Tom's.

"Look, Danny. You just made a friend," the other woman giggled, seeing the little boys grabbing each others arms like they didn't know how hugs worked – which was probably true – , trying to work out where the hands went and such.

"Tom's usually so shy, you sure are quite friendly, little fella," Mrs. Fletcher praised her son's newest friend, going to introduce herself to the people they just met.

~#~

The boys played happily inside a playpen the mall provided – where mums could just go grab something to eat and still keep an eye on their kids –, squeals and giggles being the only sound that filled the ears of anyone who happened to pass by.

"They're getting along great, don't you think?" Mrs. Jones, Danny's mum, sipped from her mug, watching fondly the kids play with huge (from a toddler's perspective) plastic blocks with letters and illustrations engraved to them.

"Danny is going to be a charmer, if he can win people so easily." Both chuckled. The subject of their conversation was mainly how it felt to bring a boy up, cute quirks the kids had and all the motherly stuff.

At some point, Danny pushed himself off the carpet-covered floor and started walking to a far area where some cars and robots were scattered, looking back at Tom to make sure the other boy was following him.

"Tom, be careful, honey." The words hadn't even properly left his mother's lips, when his chubby legs betrayed him and Tom fell with his face on the massive starred carpet under him, promptly crying as he sit up.

Both women hastily got up from their seats to go check on the boys, looking worried about the possibility of having a kid with a broken teeth or nose. They stopped, though, when saw Danny make his way back to where Tom was sitting and give him a sloppy kiss on the forehead, around the area he understood his friend was hurt.

"I always give him a little kiss to make the pain go away when he falls," Mrs. Jones explained, biting down the urge to 'aww' out loud.

"Like I said, he's going to be a charmer," Tom's mum agreed, edging closer to thank Danny and reassure her kid that he was fine.

After the little incident, both mothers decided it was time to go back home, so they exchanged phone numbers and made plans of meeting next weekend and let the boys play a bit more together. Tom seemed sad about saying goodbye to Danny, but resigned to just give a slightly better coordinated hug to his mate, seeing him leave with Mrs. Jones in a black car.

"We should be going, too, Tommy," his mother howled him up with a few bags, accommodating them inside their car and leaving the parking lot behind.

_~#~_

"Dan?" A murmur was the only reply Tom is met with. "Why do you love me?"

"Wha' kind of question is tha'?" Danny tilted his head sideways to take a better look at his boyfriend's face, as the blond used his naked stomach as a pillow. "I love you because I love you."

"That's the same as saying water is wet because it's wet," he rolled around to look at Danny's blue eyes. They had been in bed for two hours now, lying naked in a heap of entangled limbs, still in a daze after their first night together.

"Because loving you is natural, I guess?" the brunet shrugged. "I loved you since I first laid my eyes on you."

"Liar! You don't even remember how we first met, that was 20 years ago!" Laughter erupted from their mouths. They were just too young to have actual memories of it, but they had been friends for almost their entire life, and that was enough for both.

It took the couple a long time to acknowledge and admit they were completely head over heels for each other, even when it didn't seem too much of a surprise to their mums and close friends; they seemed to be the only ones not able to see the truth.

"Maybe, but Mum told me the story so many times, it's almost like I lived it!"

"It's because you _did._ You just don't remember it, you twerp," Tom snorted.

"You love me, anyway," his smile widened, as he guided Tom's chin to grant him a deep kiss.

Life was good, and they would make sure it would remain that way for the rest of their days together, as everyday would certainly bring a new opportunity to fall a bit more in love.

~Fin~


End file.
